Heartfelt Planning
by Dossypet
Summary: AU! Fem!Robin. Rachel "Diane" Mary Grayson was never adopted by Bruce Wayne, but was instead adopted by Lex Luthor! No Slash. Fem!Robin Fem!Dick
1. Chapter 1 A New Image

**AU Where Rachel "Diane" Mary Grayson is adopted by Lex Luther and not Bruce Wayne. Figured might as well work on at least one of my story ideas. ^_^ Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

Bruce looked troubled as he sat and stirred his coffee for the hundredth time. It was long cold yet he still hadn't bothered to take a sip. He was sitting up in the watchtower in one of the meeting rooms, but his mind was clearly elsewhere. He sighed and massaged his forehead before lifting his cowl back up.

"Hello Bruce." Superman smiled at his friend as he glided into the room.

"hmmm." Batman hummed back clearly deep in thought.

"Something up?" Superman questioned.

"It's just," Bruce hesitated, "this case I'm working on, this girl's parents were murdered right in front of her, and I can't get it off my mind. She has no one. No living family left and Gotham's orphanages aren't the best." He grimaced.

Superman sighed. Now he understood what was bugging his friend. "Bruce, look at me. You're already doing so much for this girl by bringing her parents killer to justice. I mean it's not like you could adopt her." He stated jokingly. Bruce's head whipped up staring at Superman before he stood up quickly.

"That's… that's a great idea!" Bruce was all out smiling. "I mean she would be safe, and be with people who know her pain.." His rambling was cut off by superman laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Bruce, you haven't slept for days, you're busy during the day AND night. And no offence but a young girl needs a mother in her life, not some bachelor playboy. Besides, what do you know about children?"

Bruce looked at him before sighing and sitting back down. "You're right, you're right." He chuckled, "Me with children… You're completely right Clark. The best thing I can do for her is bring her parent's killer to justice." With that put behind him Bruce let the matter go.

"I'm sorry commissioner, but we can't seem to find any foster homes for her, and the orphanages are full. There's nothing we can do. For now the best we can do is put her in Juvenile Detention Center where she will be safe." Commissioner Gordon let out a growl. Who even let these people be in charge of children?

"There's no where you can find?" He asked pleadingly.

"Well…" There was a pause.

"What?" He felt himself getting a headache over this conversation.

"If we could get the right paper work approved, we might be able to move her to either metropolis or Star City." Of course they wanted paperwork.

Gordon sighed and rubbed his eyes, this entire event had been horrible, and he just wanted to get the daughter into a safe home.

"Fine. I'll pull some strings. I might be able to get her to Metropolis."

"As soon as you have the paperwork done, let us know and we'll give things moving!" He was pretty sure that the charming voice on the other end of the phone was not as charming in person.

"Okay, thank you." With that Gordon put the phone down and got to work, praying this whole event would be over soon.

 ** _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_**

A high pitched beep jolted Diane out of bed. She looked around and realized with a start that she was not in her family's trailer.

"Get up brat." A snarling voice brought real life crashing back at her.

In the past week she had been living with Gotham's scum. Before that her parents were murdered, and now she was being punished for watching them fall to their deaths.

Her roommate, Kallie one of the guards had called her, was standing by the bars with an annoyed look on her face. "Surprise inspection." She grumbled.

Diane was pretty sure that her cellmate had sold drugs at some point or been part of a gang, maybe both, but she wasn't about to ask. All she knew was that if she didn't do what her roommate told her to do, she would get hit.

"I _said_ get up!"

With that Diane did a perfect jump and landing off her bed. She felt tired. She was tired of being here, tired of getting hit, tired of being alone. Standing next to Kallie Diane shivered. Her favorite sweater had been taken, along with everything she had owned when she was put here. Now she was wearing an orange jumpsuit just like everyone else.

Two guards stopped in front of their cell, one reading off a clipboard. "Rachel Mary Grayson?" They looked up.

"Um.. yes?" Her swirling blue eyes scrunched up, recounting everything that she had done that might have gotten her in trouble.

"Please come with us." Was all the first guard stated. With a swipe of the keycard the cell opened and Diane quickly stepped out before it closed again. They walked down a long hallway until finally they ended in what looked like to be a plush office. The second guard knocked then opened the door gently shoving Diane in with him. Inside was a large woman sitting in front of a desk and a man who Diane recognized as the nice commissioner.

Commissioner Gordon coughed before stating awkwardly, "How are you my dear?"

Diane just looked blankly at him not sure if that was rhetorical or not.

"Well uh I was able to pull some strings and there's room in the Metropolis Group Home and I figured it would be better than staying here for you.." He trailed off sounding hopeful.

"I..I can leave?" Diane was sure she heard wrong and everyone was about to laugh at this hilarious joke that she had just stated.

The man and woman exchanged worried looks.

"Yes well let's gather your stuff and we can get going." Gordon smiled kindly at her hoping to ease her after what must have been a week of fear.

For the first time in days, Diane felt a small smile make its way back on her face. She was going to leave! She suddenly saw something colorful that Commissioner was holding out to her.

"Here's your backpack that you had when you came here." He held it out to her. She gently took it and put it on then preparing herself for what would come next, she grabbed the commissioner's hand surprising him, and together they walked out the doors to his car.

An hour later they arrived at the group home. Gordon reached over and shook Diane awake.

"Wha-?" She moaned rubbing her eyes.

"We're here." He smiled at the childish gesture, and realized that here she would probably be adopted within no time.

After a while Diane had been shown to her bed, and Commissioner Gordon had left. The kids seemed nice and the caretaker friendly. Overall Diane wondered if her life was finally taking a turn for the better.

"Found you." Bruce said triumphantly. On the Bat computer there was a list of aliases for a man named Tony Zucco. He rushed off towards the Batmobile intent on making a wrong right. Tonight he would bring the Grayson's killer to justice tonight.

Lex Luthor was not happy. That stupid reporter was doing a fantastic job of trying to destroy his character, all over that spandex, flying menace. It was starting to affect his business relations too, people wouldn't make deals with someone who was an opponent of Superman, and had a bad reputation. He needed to do _something_ to get his reputation back in order.

"In other news, the world renowned Flying Grayson's killer has been brought to justice thanks to Batman tonight. He was found hiding out in Gotham, and was apparently trying to find the youngest Grayson, Rachel, who had escaped her parent's terrible fate. Our sources tell us that she has now been moved to our very own Metropolis and is now safely in a group home. We extend our warm welcome from our city and hope she can soon find her very own happy ending. This is Lois Lane, reporting live from the Daily Planet."

Lex stopped listening as they moved on to the weather.

"That's perfect!" Lex Luthor grinned to himself as he stood and buzzed his assistant into his room.

"Caroline, I want you to find that Grayson girl. I'm suddenly feeling fatherly." With a startled nod and a quick exit, his secretary zoomed out of the room and soon had the group home pulled up on a computer.

"Call my driver, I'm heading out." He said smirking, he could hardly stand himself, he was such a genius! Nothing would improve his standings with Metropolis than adopting that poor, orphan girl. Besides, he figured he'd just hire some nanny and the kid could live in one of his mansions. Easy as pie.

As Lex sat in the back of his limo he texted his secretary to have a room made up for the child, and as he finished scheming his driver announced, "We're here sir."

"Diane? Honey?" Diane looked up from where she had been playing with her stuffed elephant peanut to see a tall, bald man following Miss. Josephine the caretaker. Miss Josephine kept glancing behind her at the man and the man pretended not to notice.

"Yes domnișoară Josephine?" (miss Josephine) Diane asked, looking sidelong at the bald man who was staring at her like a piece of meat. She decided she did not like this strange, bald man.

"This is man is Lex Luthor, and he's interested in adopting you." She smiled at Diane but her smile seemed strained and did not reach her eyes.

"Hello Diane. My Name's Lex Luthor, and I would love to let you come home with me. Wouldn't you enjoy that?" He had bent down so they were face to face and suddenly Diane really felt like throwing a fit. She glanced back at Miss Josephine who was giving here encouraging nodding.

"Nah."

Diane sat back down and picked Peanut back up considering the issue done.

There was a beat of silence as Luthor sat squatting with an open mouth. "Couldn't you consider it?" He asked looking more like he was going to force her into it than anything of her choosing but quickly Miss Josephine rushed to the rescue.

"Rachel Mary Grayson!" This was the first time either of them had heard her cheery voice turn sharp, so it surprised both Lex and Diane. "You have been offered a very nice home with a very nice man and you do _NOT_ get to act that way." Miss. Josephine had taken two seconds to snap at her and Diane stuck her bottom lip out.

"Sorry..." Diane mumbled.

"That's better." Miss Josephine said turning back into the cheery woman she was before. "Let's get your stuff and you can go on your way."

By the time they were leaving the building, a crowd of new casters had circled around and were live reporting. Diane startled by the sudden action grew shy and grabbing Lex's hand hid behind him as he walked. Inside Lex smiled, the kid was playing along perfectly!

"Lex!"

"Question!"

"What spurred this sudden action?"

"Why are you doing this now?"

"Are you prepared for the responsibilities of fatherhood?"

The reporters yelled out questions as Lex ushered Diane into the waiting Limo.

Before he climbed in he turned to the nearest reporter and simply said, "After spending a couple of nights by myself in my house, I realized how quiet it was, quiet and lonely. I've been missing something in my life, companionship. When I saw Diane's story on the news I knew what I needed to do. Thank you, no more questions." The reporters clambered for more questions and smirking, Lex closed the door, trapping himself with his new daughter.

In an apartment elsewhere in Metropolis, a table was smashed in half by a super powered hero.

He quickly grabbed his phone. "Superman?" A confused voice asked belonging to the Flash.

"I'm calling a league meeting, be there in thirty minuets."

"What? What's wron-" Barry's voice was cut off when Superman put the phone down.

"Whatever you're planning Lex, I WILL stop."

\- **Hope you guys enjoyed! ^_^ Don't forget to Review! Love you all! (sorry this ending grouped together for some reason I fixed it though."**


	2. Chapter 2 Breakfast in Bed

**YOOOO GUYS! Thanks for the love! Hope you enjoyed! I'm hoping to make it better with this next chapter. Guys I am so excited I have a ton of plans for this story! Anyway Thanks for following and leaving a review! 125 people viewing my story, I'm so jazzed! ANYWAY Love you all hope you enjoy, Please Review! 3**

TWO YEARS LATER (Diane is about 10 years old)

"Pssst. Papa. Are you awake?"

"ughhh. What time is it?" Lex Luther rolled over and squinted at the clock on his bedside table. It read 2:30 am. He flopped facedown into his pillow letting his eyes close one more.

"Papa I made breakfast!" A gleeful voice sounded too happy for that early of the morning.

Lex Luther raised his head again to see his adopted daughter sitting on the edge of his king size bed holding a tray of what looked to be buttered toast, orange juice, and some unrecognizable form that might have once been scrambled eggs.

"The sun hasn't even come up and you want me to do what now?" Lex groaned shifting so that he was sitting up, he rubbed the palm of his hand into his eyes trying to wake up a bit more.

"We can share this breakfast I made! It will be perfect! It'll be just me and you, no dumb butlers to tell us that our manners are imperfect." She said happily plopping the tray of "food" on the bed between them.

"That's because you have the table manners of a wild ape, and stop getting crumbs all over my bed." Lex snapped trying to brush the crumbs away from himself and his down blankets. He looked up to see Diane pouting, looking sadly as the food. Lex sighed and pulled her over to his side and grabbed the plate of food putting it on his lap.

"Fine. We can have your _Breakfast_." Lex sneered poking at the burnt food. "How did you even make this without setting off a smoke detector or getting caught by the security?" He glanced down at the child in his lap and smirked at the guilty expression on her face.

"I.. Well you see… I kind of.. swung on the chandeliers to the servant's kitchen." She was looking down at the bed, "Please don't be mad." She desperately glanced up at his face hoping to escape reprimand.

"Well I'll have to improve security, but I think eating this horrible breakfast with me might be punishment enough." Lex chuckled, although he would never admit it, throughout the two years that Diane had lived with him, she had grown on him to the point that he thought of her as his own child.

"You can have the eggs, I want the toast." She childishly declared which picking up one piece and chomping into middle of it. Rolling his eyes Lex picked up the only thing that looks actually editable, the orange juice. After two years of living with the tiny acrobat Lex had gotten use to be woken at strange hours. The girl suffered from nightmares, which ranged from waking up suddenly to screaming and not waking up until hit with cold water in the tub. Tonight he guessed it was a lower scale because of how calm she was acting.

"Pan eye pum wib youb to wook todway?" Diane asked around the mouthful of toast.

"No talking with a full mouth, but yes you get to come with me to work today. Now if you excuse me I'm going to back to bed because I don't have to go to work till seven." As he was talking he set the tray of food on the bedside table, brushed the crumbs off his bed, and laid back down on his bed.

"Papa?" Lex felt Diane shift on the bed next to him.

"Hmmm?" He was almost asleep.

"…uh it's nothing." He felt her shift again.

"What." Lex was tired, he wanted to go back to sleep. He did not want to have to deal with adorable little girls at this moment. He wondered if he she would forgive him for calling security to take her back to her room.

"It's just…Did you just adopt me as a charity case?" She was suddenly still as if her life depended on her answer. Lex sighed. She had read those newspapers he had tried to throw away. Over the past two years Lex had tried to keep Diane away from media as much as possible. This meant private tutors, indoor gyms and pools, nannies, and higher security. It had been the anniversary of the adoption in the past week and two reporters had gotten through, Lois Lane and Iris West. Both reporters had been thorns on Lex's side for years, and everything he did to try to detour them just made them push at him harder. He had to give it to them though, it was because of them that Diane was able to get close to him. He had wanted to prove to them that he had not just adopted her to make himself look better in the eyes of the people, which is exactly what he had done. He had gone on dozens of events and taken Diane with, only to prove them wrong. Soon however, Lex found himself missing the chattering child, and started taking her with him because he surprisingly enjoyed her.

"Yes." He said simply but before the girl could burst into tears that were threatening to spill over, Lex grabbed her chin lifting her face so they were looking eye to eye. "But you changed my mind. I never thought I could love someone as special as you or hopefully have someone like you love me. Basically Yes but you showed me that that was the best decision of my life." Lex let go of Diane's chin and ruffled her hair awkwardly before turning around and flopping back into his bed.

"Now stop waking me in the middle of the night."

"Thanks dad." And with that the two curled into the bed, not knowing that the future would only hold trouble, backstabbing, and heartbreak.

 **OK So Voting time! I have a plan but I got to know who do you want Diane to be with? Your choices are: Wally West AKA Kid Flash, Jason Todd as either Robin or just a street kid, or maybe a super villain teen. Tell me if you have someone else in mind! Hope you like this! I wrote this really late cause I am a mess sorry! Love you all! Don't forget to rate and review! I promise it will get better once I get going! 3 Bless you!**


	3. Chapter 3 Behind Door Number One

**Hey Guys! I'm not dead! I was working on Finals but I'm back and will be trying to continue all of my stories! :D I'm giving people more time to vote but dang y'all love Jason Todd. (I do too) I might throw in a bit of everyone just to add some spice ';) WHO KNOW!? Love you all please Review! (It encourages me to write more!)**

"Is a triangle your favorite shape? Why is it spinning? Do you have to run to get to the entrance? Who are you meeting? What's the meet-" Diane was interrupted.

"If you ask one more question I might just have you sent home." Lex rubbed his eyes, he already felt a headache coming on and Diane's endless flow of questions was not helping. He glanced down at her, they were both sitting in his limo on the way to his building, and she had just spotted it and had not stopped talking. Diane at the moment had her lower lip stuck out and looked greatly disappointed at the lack of answers. Lex chucked and ruffled her hair which had the desired effect of making her giggle. With a smug grin on his face he faced back forward as they pulled into his private parking space.

The chauffeur opened the door, helping Lex and Diane out of the car. It was show time. Lex looked down inspecting Diane. She was dressed in a floral t-shirt, ripped jean shorts, blue converses, with matching blue sunglasses. Lex reached down and tucked a strand of hair that had come out of her braid. He then grabbed her hand and walked into the building, well he walked, Diane skipped beside him happily.

"Good Morning Mr. Luthor!"

"How do you do Mr. Luthor?"

"Welcome back Mr. Luthor."

Greetings were called out to the CEO as he walked towards his main office. Lex felt his arm jerk as Diane suddenly stopped walking. He glanced back at her to find her rooted to the spot staring at his security office. He sighed.

"What is it?" Lex watched as Diane stared intently at the office.

"There's another kid here!" She squeaked out tilting her head.

Lex was just as confused, there should not be any other children here. He was also a bit concerned. Because of the Diane's sheltered life with him she had barely been in contact with any children her own age. Diane was a social child, always willing to start talking and playing at the moment's notice. The last time she had had a child playmate was when one of the maids had brought her son to work, thinking Diane could use a friend. That had quickly ended when the boy had tried to force Diane to do tricks for him like an animal after he found out she had lived in the circus. It had shattered her confidence around other children, making her think most were like that. Lex hadn't pushed to introduce other children into her life and that was that.

"Surely not, you must be wrong. Now let's go to my office." Lex winced realizing that was a very wrong thing to say, for if there was one think he knew for certain about Diane it was that she **HATED** being told she was wrong.

With a sudden jerk she let go of his hand and was racing over to the office, ending in a backflip. She glanced behind her back at him, smirking when she saw that he was following suit with a scowl. She composed herself then threw open the door only to come face to face with a red headed pre-teen.

Wally West Allen was bored out of his mind. His Aunt Iris had come to this awesome looking building with her friend Lois Lane to try to get a reporting scoop and had decided to drag Wally along because for some reason she thought there should be a limit to the amount of TV a person should watch. All that had happened was the two woman were arguing with the head security officer. Wally looked out the glass windows wishing his death would come sooner, after all time is slower for a speedster. He started to head to the door.

"Aunt Iris I'm going to get a drink of water." Wally called over his shoulder. His Aunt gave a quick hum of consent in between words being shouted at the head security guard. Suddenly the door swung open and there in full blown glory stood a small black haired girl in blue sunglasses who seemed to be a year or two younger than him.

"Uh hi?" The girl cocked her head at him.

The adults in the room had stopped talking and stood unsure about the currant development. Suddenly the head security guard booked it over the girl and started panicking.

"Miss Luthor! When did you get here!? Does your father know…? Where are your guards? What?" His endless rant of questions was stopped short by the arrival of no other than Lex Luthor himself. Lex was glaring at everyone in the vicinity, if looks could kill everyone would have been killed, buried, dug back up, killed, then buried again.

"SEE! I was right! There WAS a kid in here! Now you owe me five bucks!" Diane had started bouncing on her heels grinning like a mad man.

Lex turned to her with his Lexglare ™ and simply said, "No money was bet on this."

"HEY! I'm not a kid!" Wally huffed indignantly, "I'm twelve!" The girl looked back at him, pushed her sunglasses on her forehead, held out her hand, and replied, "Diane Grayson Luthor, and you are?" Lex would deny forever that he felt a bit proud at the amount of respect she suddenly seemed to demand.

"Wally, Wally West Allen." Wally stated simply, he was staring at her eyes, they were a shade of blue that was so intense it was captivating.

Suddenly a cough sounded from the back. "Mr. Luthor, my fellow reporter and I have been trying to catch you for a quick interview, can you spare a few minutes?" Iris West was holding her notebook and pen at the ready but Lex was barely listening, he was watching the exchange between the two children.

"Do you like chocolate cake?" Diane had asked staring at Wally with suspicion.

His eyes widened at the thought, "More than you could know! I love food! My favorite food is chocolate chip cookies!" Because of Wally's friendly nature and Diane natural energy the two were starting the talk faster and faster becoming more and more excited. Lex sighed he wouldn't take this away from her, even IF that kid was related to someone on his most annoying people list.

"Sure, why don't we talk in my office? Mr. Howard, please send for my assistant Penny, she can take the kids to the cafeteria if that's OK." He raised an eyebrow that he hoped showed he meant business. The two woman exchanged looks. Before they could say anything they were hit with a double puppy dog look.

"PLLLLEEEAAASEE Aunt Iris?! Diane said they even have a mini golf course! I haven't had any fun in days!" Wally was on his knees begging shamelessly.

"Please ma'ams? I promise we'll be super careful and miss. Penny will be with us and I really want to show Wally what an fantastic cookie tastes like."

Lois started laughing. "Oh all right, as long as we get our interview with Mr. Luthor **and** you come straight back after we are done."

"Yes!" The two kids' cheered, high fiving. It hadn't even been 8 minutes and the two were already causing trouble. This would be fun to clean up.

"Right this ways ladies." Lex said holding the door open for everyone.

 **Ok sorry if this is trash ;-; I'm still recovering from my finals. Hope you enjoyed I'm planning to introduce Diane to a couple of people before I finally decide the end of the story. Don't forget to Review! Who should Diane end up with? So far we have: Wally West, Jason Todd, Klarion the witch boy, and Icicle jr. Have someone else in mind? Review your thoughts! Bless all of you! 3 XOXO -Dossy**


	4. Chapter 4 How to Make a Best Friend

**GUYS I'M NOT DEAD! I have just actually gotten back to my house! I have been out of the country and the state with no access to my computer so I have not been able to write a single word! But you guys kept liking this story and leaving reviews and I felt so bad I couldn't update! But I should be back for a while and hope to update my story again! :) XOXO Anyway Please leave a review it helps motivate me to write! 3 Love you all! –Dossy**

Wally went from having the most boring day of his life, to probably the best. This random girl who was supposed to be some rich snob seemed to genuinely like him. Plus at the moment she was chattering nonstop about all their different food choices in the cafeteria, a topic Wally could totally get on board with. Overall Diane seemed to be pretty awesome, even if she was a few years younger than him.

After the two of them had gotten trays full of desserts, they sat down at a table nearby, while Penny, Lex's Assistant continued texting on her phone.

"After this we should totally go see the mini golf area! It was made for the worker's kids but nobody seems to come any more." Diane made a face.

"Are there a lot of kids?" If I could hang out here every day I know I for sure would!" Wally replied around a mouth full of cookies.

"Well," Diane looked embarrassed, "I think my dad told the parents that they couldn't bring their kids here cause…" Diane's face flushed, "It's not like I can't take care of myself! I mean I get punched one time and everyone makes a big deal out of it!"

"As Mr. Luthor's daughter you must be treated with respect, those other children lost the privilege of coming here." Penny added without looking up. Diane rolled her eyes while Wally tried not to choke because he had started laughing.

Suddenly Penny's phone started ringing.

"Oh, give me one second kids. I have to take this important business call for Mr. Luthor. Stay here and ask one of the guards if you need something." She said while standing up and smoothing out her pencil skirt. With that she walked out of the room.

Diane looked around while Wally was finishing the rest of his own plate. They were the only people in the cafeteria. Even the chiefs and guards were nowhere to be seen. Diane felt the hairs on the back of her neck go up.

"Wally… I think we should go."

"But that hot secretary said to stay here and besides I don't want to get in trouble with your dad or my aunt." Wally stated wiping off his face.

"Wally can you put down the food for one minuet and listen to me." Diane growled trying to snatch the cookie from Wally's hand.

"You underestimate how much food I can stuff in my mouth before I need to be stopped" Wally laughed leaning away from her while stuffing more desserts in his mouth.

Suddenly two guards ran into the room with their helmets down and their guns cocked.

"Miss. Luthor you will need to come with us for the safety protocol. The building is going under lockdown." One of the men motioned with his gun while the other quickly moved behind the two children.

"Are we taking the boy too?" The guard standing behind them asked now pushing them out of their seats and towards the door that the other guard was standing by.

The other guard paused before nodding and shuffling aside to let them be herded into the hallway.

"HEY!" Wally tried to protest while choking on cookies, "What's going on? Where are you taking us?"

"Just keep quiet and keep moving." the guard herding them replied.

"I don't think I know you, What's your names?" Diane finally spoke up.

The two men didn't reply.

"Ah I see." Diane hummed in thought. "I will have to name you then, I now dub you Sheep Dog and Gunny." She smiled at the twitch of irritation that came from Gunny as he poked them along.

When a pair of glass, exit doors appeared, Diane and Wally could see a car waiting outside. Diane's smile slowly slipped off her face. "There's no emergency! This is a kidnapping! Run Wally!" As she shouted Sheep Dog put a hand around her mouth trying to get her to be quiet. That earned him a hard bite.

Meanwhile Wally had tried to jump away with a little help of his speed but he couldn't ditch Diane who was struggling in Sheep Dog's arms. He was suddenly met with a gun to the face.

"If you want to see this boy live Miss. Luthor I'd suggest you'd stop fighting us."

Wally heard the click of the gun loading. His eyes widened. He had just met this girl, and suddenly she was expected to get kidnapped for his life? He knew what he would have chosen. With a gulp Wally closed his eyes and prepared to meet his maker.

"That's a good girl. Now in the trunk you go."

Wally opened his eyes and saw Diane walking quietly to the van.

"Come on idiot. Get in now! We don't have time for games!" Wally was suddenly unceremoniously tossed into the back of the van next to Diane. The door slammed shut and they were left in darkness. Wally suddenly felt himself be thrown forward into Diane by the car.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! This is all my fault! I should have listenedtoyouandnowwearegoingtodie wearegoingtodie wearegoingtodie." Wally's words were getting faster and faster until it was almost impossible to tell what he was saying.

"Wally! Calm down! It's OK! It's going to be OK!" Diane felt panic rise in her. "We just have to figure something out. I'm sure my dad has already noticed and is coming to kick these guy's butts." The two kids crawled next to each other. One vibrating, the other shaking, both from fear. "Hey… I'm sorry. I swear I'm cursed. I understand if you don't want to hang out after this." Diane trailed off.

Wally looked at her like she was insane. "We just got kidnapped and that's what you're worried about?" They stared at each other for a minute before they each started laughing. It started off as a low chuckle but ended in a side splitting laughter that they couldn't stop. "Well," Wally chuckled wiping tears from his eyes, "Nothing like being kidnapped to bring two people together am I right?"

They sat in silence for a bit, only the sound of the car driving who knew where broke the silence.

"Wally?"

"Ya?"

"Thanks."

"Heh anytime. Friends?" Wally reached out his fist in the barely lit trunk.

"Friends." Diane repeated, giving a watery smile while she bumped his fist.

All that was left was to wait and hope to figure a way out.

(In Lex Luthor's office)

"With your new construction plans, do you really think people will accept it?" Lois questioned staring pointedly at Lex.

Lex wanted to roll his eyes. He had actual work he needed to get done that didn't involve getting questioned by two ladies who seemed to know way too much about what his work plans were.

"I plan to help the city of Metropolis, Star City, Central City, and Gotham City rise to the best they can be. The only way I can do that is starting fresh, ground up." Lex gave his best smile. He glanced at his tablet on the table which had the time and the camera that was focused on Diane and her new "friend." They seemed to be laughing and having a good time. Lex looked back up as the two woman finished writing in their notebooks.

"There have been rumors that you are developing a super weapon to use again Superman himself, can you confirm?" Lois was glaring hard at him, meanwhile Lex felt like rolling his eyes. She had quite the thing for Superman. Instead he just gave her the Lexglare™

"I may have my moments of disagreement with the man of steel but he helps keep Metropolis safe for my daughter, and that's all I ask." He finished off his statement with a fond, smug smile before taking a quick glance at the tablet again. He whipped his head down to stare at the tablet. The two children were gone. Lex flipped screens to see where they went, he couldn't find them. If that little twirp did anything to HIS daughter, there would be hell to pay. Suddenly an alert popped up on the screen. Security door #357-H was opened without authority. Lex felt the Lexglare™ return to his face. What did those kids think they were doing? He changed to outside cameras for the past minute to watch in horror as both Diane and that boy were tossed into a van.

"Mr. Luthor? Are you going to answer?" Iris asked him impatiently.

Lex looked up at the two women in horror, kidnapping was a new experience. The two women exchanged a look before Lex stood up. He was red in the face and looked like he might pass out.

"It's Diane and your nephew," he gulped, "they were kidnapped."

 **Wow ok Sorry again if this is trash, but I'm trash so Trash=Trash. Lol ;p**

 **ANYWAY please leave a review and also let me know who you would ship Diane with! We have Jason, Wally, Icicle jr, Klarion, Roy, and Damion. I'm planning on her meeting them all at least once so get to it friends! 3 -Dossy**


	5. Chapter 5 A Shocking Deal and Discovery

**Hey. I have writer's block. That's cool. I'm so sorry for the long wait. I'm busy as heck and have no time for anything. But I am NOT DONE. THIS STORY IS CONTINUING I am going out of the country again in December but after that SOOO many chapters are gunna get uploaded. Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the cliffhanger!**

 **YO: TRIGGER WARNING FAMS: One guy in here is straight up** **Pedophile** **, nothing more than suggestiveness, a forehead kiss, and some hair/face strokes. Shooting. and a bit of people getting beat up.**

Diane and Wally rode together in silence, pressed together in the trunk. At one point Diane had tried to kick the rear-lights out, only to find there were metal plates welded over them. Wherever they were going, they were in for the long haul.

Finally they felt the truck come to a halt and braced themselves as the doors to the car slammed open and shut. Before anything else could occur, Diane grabbed onto Wally's hand.

"Whatever you do, don't let them separate us." It half sounded like an order and half like she was begging. Wally nodded in response.

Not that Diane knew, but Wally was trying to plan someway to use his super speed to get them out of there, without giving away his secret ID. This girl might be kinda cool, but she was still Lex Luther's daughter, someone who was clearly an enemy of superman. That made him pretty much a supervillain in Wally's book. So far his plan was get both of them out of danger without revealing his powers and not get killed.

The trunk opened and the two men stood at the entrance. The one that Diane had dubbed Sheepdog reached in for her while Gunny stood pointing his gun in their general direction.

"Out." Sheepdog growled. He reached in quickly and roughly grabbed Diane by the wrist. She in turned grabbed for Wally who jumped out with her. The two men exchanged a look before pushing them into a single room.

The room itself was whitewashed and held a double-sided mirror, a camera on a tripod, and a pull up bar installed on the far wall. Gunny clutched Wally in a death grip while Sheepdog tied Diane to the bar. After he felt she was secure, he reached for Wally and strung him up next to her.

Sheepdog gave Wally a huge grin when he defiantly stared him in the eyes mumbling, "I hope you know your death will affect nothing in our plan."

Wally tried to suppress a shudder when Diane spoke up.

"What do you guys even want?" She internally grimaced at how shaky her voice sounded. "That gun doesn't even look real." Wally looked up at it, and was surprised to find that she was right, it looked like something out of a si-fi movie.

Gunny finally started talking after a second pause. His voice was low and sounded rough from disuse. "This gun princess, is something special." With each word he took a step towards her. His eyes were glued on hers, and he kept licking his lips. "Your very own father made this for us. He suuure love to keep moving forward. See, we once worked for good, old _**Lex Luther**_ but he decided that we were just a **Taaaad** too violent to work for him. Isn't that hilarious?" By this point the man was right in front of Diane, on one knee, with his face inches from hers. "This is no _regular_ gun. This will send volts of Kryptonite powered electricity coursing through your veins which will slightly feel like getting hit with a car several times over. Considering how small you are, it will probably kill you instantly." He grinned before reaching up and running one hand through her black hair. "We wouldn't want to do that to such a beautiful creature now would we." Gunny leaned forward and placed a kiss on Diane's forehead to her utter horror.

"Get away from her you creep!" Wally tried to kick out at the man to no avail.

With a wicked smile he placed a hand under her chin and started stroking her face, to which Diane promptly opened her mouth widely and bit down on his thumb as hard as possible.

"GAAAAAH!" The man jumped back, hitting the tripod where Sheepdog was setting it up.

"Wha- Watch it you idiot!" Sheepdog snapped, just barely catching the camera before it hit the floor. Gunny mumbled something under his breath and slumped out of the room to the relief of the two children.

"So.. You got fired. And you're going to ransom us for money?" Wally mocked, feeling overall fed up with the situation. Maybe if he moved his arms fast enough he could burn through the ropes. He glanced over to Diane who was watching Sheepdog closely.

"Wow who knew we had a genius in the room?" Sheepdog said rolling his eyes, "Lex Luther needs to live to regret his decision." Sheepdog continued to fiddle with his camera mumbling every few seconds.

"What did he fire you for?" Diane finally questioned raising one eyebrow.

"Eh?" Sheepdog looked up distracted before his face turned into a frown. "Does it matter? Besides he couldn't see a brilliant idea even if it hit him in the head." Sheepdog scowled at the two children before continuing to fight with the camera.

"Brilliant idea… You were some sort of scientist then?" Diane questioned, pulling herself into a different position to hopefully bring some relief to her arms. Sheepdog almost dropped the camera.

"SOME SORT OF…. Listen here you idiot brained, spoiled brat. I wasn't just _some sort_ of scientist. I was the BEST. I was able to create clones, superweapons, and an entire computer code that runs the security of his building! The idiot didn't even comprehend how much of my genius he was letting go to waste by stopping my projects!" He finished his rant panting.

He stared at the two of them until he dropped his gaze back to the camera where his gaze hardened.

"It's nothing personal; I just need to show up that bully that he messed with the wrong guy." He straightened his back, seemingly embarrassed by his latest confession. "You wouldn't understand anyway." He sighed.

"No! No!" Diane cried out, wiggling in her restraints, "You are completely right! Lex can be a total bully! You have to prove to him how wrong he was!"

Wally looked at her like she was insane. "Are you trying to get us killed?" He said trying to shush her. She shot him a look that plainly translated to just roll with it. Was Wally really willing to lay his life in this crazy girl's hands? He gulped. This probably would not end well.

"If… if you're trying to get me to let you go it's not going to work." Sheepdog said looking uncertainly between the two children.

"Nope." Diane said, popping the p, "All I'm saying is you're going about it all wrong. You really wanna make my father pay?" Diane said with a slow devil grin that was creeping up her face.

Sheepdog snorted, "I know your father is trash, I just never knew his own kid was so quick to sell him out. I'm listening."

"Ignore his company, and go work for Wayne Enterprises." Diane replied simply.

Sheepdog looked at her like she was crazy. "Yeah like that would help show him up. I knew you were too much of an idiot to be of any help." He scowled again and started to go back to the camera.

Diane sighed dramatically. "For some proclaimed genius you sure don't see the obvious." Sheepdog glanced up again like a nervous twitch. "If you are such a genius," she carried on slowly as if talking to someone much younger, "Make Lex pay by regretting he ever lost you, bring your genius to someone who might actually appreciate it. Make Lex rue the day he lost your brilliant mind to someone who will let your dreams come true. Plus if you let us go, we'll just let bygone's be bygones and you won't have a misdemeanor on your resume." By the end of Diane's speech, Sheepdog was nodding.

"That… might actually work!" He let go of the camera and started pacing. "Yes. Yes that would… no but… How would he… a letter… no. yes? Yes. YES!" Sheepdog muttered. He stopped and stared at the two kids then slowly started, "If I let you go now you will let this go?"

"Yes." Diane stated firmly.

"Deal." With a grin Sheepdog started towards their ropes. After a minute he had they untied. Wally quickly went and stood in front of Diane. He couldn't believe she just got them out of that. They were going to be free! They were going to be OK!

"What are you doing." A voice called flatly from the door.

"ah! I made a deal, we let them go, we get recognition and glory!" Sheepdog grinned, yet he was reeking of fear.

"You mean you get that, what about ME." Gunny growled lowly.

"Ah it's fine, I'm sure it's just." Sheepdog was falling over his words.

"No deal." Gunny's eye's slid over to Diane where she was hidden behind Wally, the two kids holding each other's shaking hands.

"You can't do this to me!" Sheepdog yelled out, "I am a GENIUS! You're are NOTHING but a brute APE." Wally was getting ready to run with Diane when all of a sudden.

vrrR **RRR** _**BLAM**_ _!_

In a moment Sheepdog was lying on the grown twitching and squealing while his arms reached out for anything to stop the pain. Diane gave a scream and Wally flinched back harshly as red splattered onto his shoe.

"Oh look. I had it set for an elephant, my baaad." Gunny laughed.

"Wally we gotta get out of here." Wally looked back at Diane to find her with the most terrified expression and tears that were threatening to spill over. Wally had to make a choice. A choice that would affect the future in so many ways. He turned back around to find that Gunny was coming their way, one hand already reached out for Diane. Wally made his choice. In one swift motion he had swooped up Diane and rammed straight into Gunny earning a satisfying "Oof." In seconds flat they were out the door.

Outside the warehouse Wally skidded to a stop and set Diane down. He was still getting use to the whole superpowers thing.

"OK… What the HECK was THAT?" Diane gasped turning around taking a couple of steps back.

"Umm… I don't know the protocol for revealing secret identities so, hi? Surprise?" Wally was ready for the screaming , the panic, but not for what happened yet.

"You're that new hero…. Kid Flash? OH MY GOSH THAT IS SO COOL!" Diane started hard core fangirling. "I got to hang out with a SUPERHERO? OH MY GOSH! Oh. OH! You promised to be my friend! I'm friends with a Superhero! What's up Diane? Oh not much, just that my most awesome friend is a SUPERHERO!" Diane probably would have gone on for forever had she not caught sight of Wally's face.

"You can't tell anyone!" He pleaded.

"Oh." Diane said only slightly crestfallen. She glanced back up at him, "Can we still be friends? I won't tell anyone I PROMISE!"

Wally laughed as she started doing puppy dog eyes on him, and dang did it make him feel guilty! "Of course we can be friends!" Her squeal once again made him laugh as she ran up and hugged him. "Now let's call 911 on these dudes." He pulled out the cellphone he had nabbed from a table on their way out and made the call.

The two kid sat side by side in silence, everything that had happened catching up to them. Suddenly Diane's scream shook Wally out of his stupor, "Wally! look out!" She shoved him aside only to receive one of the most painful experiences of her life.

To Wally's horror, Gunny had gotten back up and followed them outside. He had then tried to shoot Wally, only to have Diane push him out of the way. Gunny swore and aimed again. Wally suddenly felt horrifyingly angry. This evil man, was tormenting both him and his new friend. This would have to end. In a sudden burst of speed, Wally sucker punched the man and sent him flying back into a pile of crates, unmoving.

Forgetting the man immediately, Wally raced back to his new friend to find her shaking, moaning, and was that blood? Ohnoohnoohnoohnoohno. NO. Wally had to calm himself down if he was going to help Diane in any way. He kneeled by her, and taking off his sweatshirt slowly positioned her so her head was on his sweatshirt and not hard concrete. He quietly kept talking to her. Please don't die.. Wally thought over and over. Finally after what seemed like hours, the parametics showed up along with his uncle, aunt, Lex, and Lois.


End file.
